Tails of the Zodiac
by Akikko
Summary: Well, I decided to put this one back up. Buuuuut i promise to do a second chapter this time!


**_Disclaimer_: I don't own anything except for the story line. D: ... Don't hurt me; I live in a cardboard box in the middle of an alley.**

**Random Bystander: LIES!**

**Akikko: Quiet, you! Now, for the first chapter of "Tails of the Zodiac!"**

A raven-haired young boy in a school uniform runs up to his new school, running out of breath and trying to fix his tie without being late. "Aiiya!" he says, "I'm late! On my first day, too!" Akeno Sohma pushes himself to run faster, and finally gets to the door. "Which class am I in again...?" he asks himself. "Class 1-B, eh? Okay, let's find this class!" he begins to walk, but at a fast pace, down the hallway. He looks at the signs next to the doors. "Class 6-A... 6-B...6-C..." he mutters toward himself, not looking where he was going. Suddenly, he ran into something. "Ooof!"

"Watch where you going, damn idiot!" a teen boy yells at him. Akeno couldn't take his eyes of the boy's bright orange hair. _"He has an odd hair color just like us... Could he be a Sohma...?"_

"Why don't you apologize?" the boy demanded, though it seemed more of a command. "And what the hell are you staring at me for?"

Akeno blushed in embarrassment and adjusted his glasses. "Erm, sorry. I wasn't paying attention... I'm trying to find class 1-B. Can you show me where it is...?"

The orange haired adolescent glared at him. "That's my classroom."

Akeno brightened. "So you can tell me where it is! Hello, my name is Akeno Sohma!"

The male stiffened. "A Sohma, eh?" he asked. "I'm Kyou... Kyou Sohma. Are you an inside or an outside...?" Akeno looked down. "Erm... I'm... uhm... Can I tell you later?"

Kyou stared at him. "Sure, whatever. Let's go to class..." Kyou began down the hall, and Akeno followed. Kyou opened a door and went through, not holding it open for the other boy.

"Thanks..." Akeno muttered under his breath. He opened the door, and walked to the teacher, and said quietly, "I'm sorry I'm late, Sensei..."

The teacher looked at him. "No worries! I understand... You must be the new student, correct?" Akeno nodded. The teacher stood up and got the class's attention, "STUDENTS!" she yelled, and everyone looked towards the front of the room. "Yes, Shizuhana-sensei?" they answered. "We have a new student today, Akeno Sohma."

A small gasp was heard from the back, and Akeno looked towards the sound. It was a girl with long brownish blonde hair, who looked just a little ditsy. A girl with black hair in braide sat on one side of her, and on the other, a girl who looked to be a Yankee.

The teacher looked expectantly at Akeno. "Akeno, do you have anything to tell the class?"

Akeno looked back to the teacher and blushed again. "Erm..." he turned back to the class. "Hello, I'm Akeno Sohma, as you already know... Nice to meet you all." A soft chorus of murmured hellos came from the class, and a lot of girls were staring at him... which made him just a little nervous.

"A Sohma?" one of them whispered to another, soft enough as to not be heard by anyone else. "Does that mean he's related to the Prince?" she said, and gazed at a boy with grey hair and purple eyes.

The grey haired boy shifted uneasily, but he was used to it. Kyou glared at him in obvious hatred. The first boy looked back at him and smirked. "Damn rat," Kyou muttered under his breath and turned back to the front of the classroom.

Akeno was staring intently at the class, as if he was just taking it all in. The teacher looked at him again. "You can sit by that boy right there, Yuki." The grey haired boy turned at the sound of his name. Akeno walked towards him, and sat in the desk behind him. "Erm, hello." he said. Yuki smiled at him. "Welcome to our class."

Akeno returned the smile. "Thanks!" The teacher addressed the class again, "DUDES! Time for class again!" Akeno was taken aback by the teacher's informality, but said nothing.

At the Sohma household, Akito and Hatori were having one of their many meetings.

"Akito."

Hatori looked down at the head of the Sohma family. "Do you really think this is a smart idea? And do we really need to let him stay at their house? And for the others to go to their school?"

Akito smirked. "I'm sure it will be fine... I trust Miss Honda wouldn't mind to know another zodiac, even if it is one of the lesser known."

Hatori said nothing.

"Don't you think so, Hatori?"

"Yes. Anything you think is right, Akito." Hatori turned to leave.

"Hatori... Remind Yuki that I'm still watching him."

Hatori said nothing again, but just nodded, then exited the room.

Back at the school, Yuki and Kyou were walking out of the building when they heard a familiar voice call to them. "Kyou-kun! Sohma-kun!" Tohru called.

"No work today? That's a first..." Yuki said, smiling.

"Yep!" Tohru said, and smiled widely. "Isn't it great?"

"Yea, whatever," replied Kyou.

"Stupid cat..." Yuki said under his breath.

"YOU WANNA GO, PUNK?" yelled Kyou.

Tohru of course, tried to intervene. "Now... please... don't fight..."

Kyou looked away. "Fine. Lucky for the rat I'm in a good mood today."

Yuki said nothing. After a long silence, Tohru finally peeped up, "So... shall we go?" Yuki nodded, and Kyou replied, "Sure..." They began down the familiar path to their home when they someone run up behind them, and call, "Sohma-kun! Honda-san!"

_"What the hell?"_ thought Kyou. A very out of breath Akeno came up behind them. "Hiya!"

Yuki looked back at him, "Erm... Akeno... what are you doing?"

Akeno smiled. "Oh yea! They didn't tell you? I'm staying at your house!"

Tohru smiled even wider than before, and Kyou and Yuki just stared at him and said nothing.

"REALLY! That's so great!" said Tohru. _"Another Sohma! What does this new boy have in store for us...?"_

They finally got into the house, and Shigure greeted them.

"And who is this? Tohru's boyfriend? Better watch out Kyou and Yuki," smirked Shigure.

Akeno gave a quick bow. "I'm Akeno, Shigure-san!"

Shigure looked at him for a second, dumbfounded, and said nothing for a minute, which was a rare thing for him. "Akeno...so they are making you come here..." he muttered. Akeno looked at him and smiled, "Hm? Did you say something?"

"Oh, nothing!" Shigure said, putting on his normal smile. "Enjoy your stay, but stay out of Tohru's room!" Yuki and Kyou grabbed Shigure by his clothes while Akeno blushed a little and Tohru looked on. "Akeno," began Tohru, "Would you like me to show you to your room?"

Akeno smiled warmly, "Yes, thank you!" and he picked up his bags, and they began up the stairs.

Halfway up the stairs there was an unseen article of clothing. Akeno spotted it just before Tohru stepped on it, "Honda-san! Watch out!"

But it was too late. Tohru slid backwards... and bumped right into Akeno.

An all too familiar poof was heard in the Sohma household, and a groan came from Shigure. "Oh no..." he muttered.

Tohru was on the bottom of the steps, on top of Akeno. "Oh, I'm so sorry! Are you alright--" she began, but then when she had turned to Akeno... she noticed that his clothes were on the ground and in his place...

"A PENGUIN?" Yuki and Kyou exclaimed at the same time. The Akeno Penguin sweat dropped. "Yes... a penguin."

**Akikko: Who is this boy? Why did he turn into a penguin, of all animals? Find out next time! x3**


End file.
